farscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Dungeons and Dominars
|pages = 24 |timeline = Post-Peacekeeper Wars |series = Farscape: The Beginning of the End of the Beginning |issue = 2 |preceded by = "Return of the King" |followed by = "Yes, That's Our Baby" }} Dungeons and Dominars is the second issue of the Farscape comic series and the second issue of the first arc and miniseries. Publisher's Summary TV’s science fiction masterpiece FARSCAPE returns! Farscape creator Rockne O’Bannon continues his creation in comic-book form right where ''The Peacekeeper Wars left off! Conflicts erupt on Rygel’s home planet of Hyneria! Jothee and Chiana join their egocentric little pal on a mission to regain his throne! Do the comics tie into Sci-Fi Channel’s upcoming webisodes? You know it, ‘Scapers! Don’t frelling miss this!'' Summary Having learned of the capture of their friends, John Crichton and Aeryn Sun plan a rescue, deciding to take baby D'Argo a.k.a. "Deke" with them. On Hyneria, Rygel, Chiana, and Jothee are sharing a cell, and soon find themselves seeing a familiar face. Nearby, John and Aeryn deduce the location of their friends and plan to set of explosives to cause a distraction and bust their shipmates out of prison. The bombs don't go off and both suddenly find themselves facing the Hynerian authorities and their old nemesis, Scorpius. In space, the Hynerian navy surrounds Moya, causing Pilot to take her into starburst. On Hyneria, John and Aeryn are imprisoned by Scorpius and the Hynerians and Deke is taken away. Rygel, meanwhile, wakes up aboard a Peacekeeper prison ship alongside his treacherous wife Mmyna and General Turralde. Appearances Characters * Bishan * Chiana * Frib * John Crichton * Ka Jothee * Lodnog * Mmyna * Moya * Noranti * Pilot * Roiin * Rygel XVI * Scorpius * Aeryn Sun * D'Argo Sun-Crichton * Turralde * Ka D'Argo * Monlan * Gighun * Stark * Talyn Creatures Locations * Hyneria ** Nai-Bishan *** North Bishan Boulevard *** East Bishan Avenue *** East Bishan Way *** Central Lake *** Offworlder Arms * Oort Cloud * Uncharted Territories Organizations and titles * Hynerian Empire ** Dominar * Peacekeepers Sentient species * Ch'Talla * Human * Hynerian * Ilanic * Lian * Luxan/Sebacean * Nebari * Plokavian * Scarran/Sebacean * Sebacean * Sheyang Vehicles and vessels * Hynerian vessels * Moya * Peacekeeper Marauder * Transport pod * Farnik-class Vigilante Weapons and technology * DRD * Qualta Blade * Starburst Miscellaneous * Arn * Cycles * Fahrbot * Frell * Marjools * Microt * Pewnkah * Solar day * Tralk * Welnitz * Wormhole * Yotz Crichtonisms * Kung Fu * "Lone Wolf and Cub" * The Marx Brothers * Monty Python and the Holy Grail (Monty Python) * Motel 6 * The Rockford Files Cover Gallery File:Farscape 2B.jpg|Variant Cover File:Cover 2D.jpg|Variant Cover File:Farscape 2 Challenger.jpg|Limited Edition Challenger Cover File:Farscape 2 2nd pring.jpg|Second Printing Cover File:No2 3rd Print.jpg|Third Printing Cover Collections * Farscape Volume 1 External links * BOOM! Studios preview * Title revealed Category:2008 comics Category:Comic issues